Traits
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Weird or not, you've got to love living with them. ReTi oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Traits

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Tifa groggily made her way to the restroom, pulling down her pajama bottoms and sitting on the toilet.

Or at least that's what she had planned on doing but the instant her butt met the cold water she gave a low shriek and bolted up. Muttering to herself, she stole a glance back to the bedroom she had just left.

Living with Reno was not getting off to a good start.

* * *

A few days later Reno was wrapped around Tifa, eyes open, watching her sleep. He loved these early hours in bed with her. Snores erupted from Tifa's mouth and Reno had to silence the chuckles before they escaped.

Several moments later, an odd sound rang out.

"Haaaghurp!"

Reno raised an eyebrow while the barmaid woke up and noticed Reno's expression, her face turning as red as a lobster.

"Tifa...what was that?"

"I...snore and burp at the same time in my sleep sometimes," Tifa answered, her voice soft and still caked with lethargy. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this and I understand if you don't want to sleep in-"

Reno cut her off with a kiss.

Once he broke apart, he was smirking.

"Tifa, I love you, flaws and all. I mean yes, snurping is a little weird but that's what makes you you, right?"

"Snurping?"

"Well yeah, snoring and burping together: snurping."

Tifa just rolled her eyes at that and hugged him.

"Thanks for making me not feel so weird," she whispered in his ear.

"Anytime babe, though you are pretty weird," Reno replied with a teasing gleam in his eye.

The next thing he knew he was being tickled fiercely by his girlfriend.

And this time he couldn't stop the laughter from escaping.

* * *

The next afternoon Tifa opened the door to her home and sighed as she sat down on the couch.

Our home, not mine, the brunette thought to herself.

And as if summoned by her thoughts Reno appeared from the hallway. Noticing her slumped shoulders, the redhead sat beside her and laid his head in her lap.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Yeah...some annoying people who couldn't decide what drink they wanted and kept on changing their order when I was halfway done with it. And then Yuffie came over and talked my ears off while trying to steal some liquor."

"Sounds rough, but I know just the thing to take your mind off it," Reno said, covering Tifa's eyes with her hands as he led her towards the bedroom.

"I'm not in the mood," Tifa replied.

"I'm not some sex fiend babe."

Tifa scoffed at that.

"Okay, sometimes I am but not all the time." A few moments later he had uncovered her eyes and Tifa gasped.

A beautiful black dress was gently laid on the bed, the sequins in it sparkling.

"I thought, maybe, we could go dancing tonight. But if you didn't want to go out, we could always dance here." Tifa whirled around and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for this," she whispered.

"I noticed how much you were looking at it when we were at the mall last week."

"So how well can you dance?" Tifa asked after several moments. Reno broke apart from her embrace then and did the Robot, his moves stiff.

And as she lost it, laughing loudly at the sight, Tifa realized that despite Reno leaving his dirty clothes around the room sometimes and forgetting to lower the toilet seat, it was his ability to make her laugh that made it all worthwhile.

"Re...do you think you could help me undress?" she asked, adding a husky tone to her voice.

Such humor deserved to be rewarded every now and then she decided as he closed in.

* * *

Reno bolted upright, his arm outstretched and a cry of panic echoing from his mouth.

Just a dream, he thought, though sweat drenched his body and his breathing was still erratic.

A hand touched his shoulder then and he turned to see Tifa looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Another nightmare?"

He nodded.

"Tell me..."

So he did. The pain he had felt as the knife carved into him, the bodies strewn around bits of rubble and metal from the dropped Plate, and finally the blood covering every inch of his body.

"It's over now," Tifa said in a soothing voice, one arm wrapped around his side while the other traced one of his many scars. Reno nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks..."

She returned the smile then and nudged him.

"All part of living together, right?"

"Yeah, I mean at first I thought you were going to nag me all the time." Here Reno shifted his voice to imitate Tifa as best he could, "Reno, pick up those clothes, do the dishes, and do these shorts make my butt look fat?"

Tifa gave a mock glare and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"And I thought you'd be hounding me for sex all the time," she said. "C'mon babe, you know you want to ride the Reno train."

That made Reno laugh and he shook his head from side to side.

"Well you wouldn't be able to get a job as a male impersonator, that's for sure," Reno joked. Tifa stuck her tongue out at his teasing remark. Reno moved closer and kissed her then, arms lowering to her waist.

Once they broke apart, Reno raised an eyebrow.

"And the Reno train? I'm much more smooth than that."

"Really? What would you say then?"

"Are you ready for a tour on the love boat with captain Reno?"

Now it was Tifa's turn to laugh.

"And you somehow have a reputation for being a smooth talker? I don't know any woman who would fall for that cheesy crap." Reno's eyes gleamed as she talked and once she was finished he sifted a hand through her hair.

"Well I know one woman who loves it. In fact she even moved in with me," Reno said.

"Is that so? She must have been desperate," Tifa replied, a teasing glint in her eyes as well.

"Yeah but I love her anyway, even if she has a tendency to snurp a lot," Reno shot back.

"We're something else, that's for sure."

Reno didn't respond as he looked into her eyes.

Tifa snuggled as close as she could then and laid her head on his shoulder, eyes closing.

Despite their flaws and in light of their good points, they loved being together.

And Reno, Tifa thought, was worth putting up with all the cheesy one liners in the world.


End file.
